Oliverladdin
by AshAndPikachuRock
Summary: Oliver is a young street cat who spends his time stealing with his red lizard, Mushu. But when he meets a rich cat named Fluffy and a magic gray fox named Tod, his life changes forever.
1. Arabian Nights

In the distance, we see a small shape moving through the forest. The camera zooms over a rock and then passes over it as a swarm of raindrops block our view.

Skywatcher: Where it's flat and immense

And the heat is intense

It's barbaric- but hey, it's home!

The raindrops come out of view, as we see a camel walking towards the camera, the shape of a cat perched on it.

Skywatcher: When the wind's from the east

And the sun's from the west

And the sand in the glass is right

Come on down,

Stop on by

Hop a carpet and fly

To another Arabian Night!

The view of the forest passes over, turning from the cat on the camel to a fly-through of the city, a large palace in our direction.

Skywatcher: Arabian nights

Like Arabian days

More often that not

Are hotter than hot

In a lot of good ways

A Pokemon named Flareon blew fire, once again blocking the view for a few seconds before the fire vanished. Skywatcher: Arabian nights 'Neath Arabian moons A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes. The camel stops, panting as he flops to the ground as the cat hops off the luggage on the camel's back. The cat is an elderly gray tom with pale blue eyes. His name is Skywatcher, also known as Moony by some. He turns to the camera and speaks, "Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend, please, please come closer!" The camera zooms forward and he ends up getting his face stuck there, "Too close, a little too close." He pulls out and begins to speak again, "There. Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down!" He chuckled as he pulled out a stand with many different items. He pulled out one, ";ook at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker-also makes Julienne fries. Will not break." He tapped it on the table, "Will not-" He broke his promise as the the object's cork fell off, "It broke." He then pulled out a small gray box, "I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen." He pried it open as it made a raspberry noise. "Ahh, still good." The camera began to move to the right as Skywatcher stopped it, "Wait, don't go!" He stopped the pan, "I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider…this." He pulled out a magic lamp from his back. "Do not be fooled by its commonplace so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts." There was another pan, this one slower to the left. Skywatcher ran to catch it again. "This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young cat's life. A young cat who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?" He began to pour shiny sand from the lamp into his paw. "It begins on a dark night," He threw the sand in the air as it faded to a dark hilltop with the outline of several horses seen on the top, "Where a dark cat waits with a dark purpose." A blueish green imp with long horns named Panic hops off one of the horse. "You, are late," Spoke a large dark black tabby with green eyes named Neverclaw. Next to him on the horse is a dark brown lion cub with a black tuft of hair on his head and tail, named Kovu. The imp replied, "A thousand apologies, o patient one." The tabby questioned, "You have it then?" Panic explained, "I had to slit a few throats to get it." He pulled out half of the medallion. Neverclaw reached out for it, but Panic snatched it back. "Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure!" Kovu roared as he jumped by and grabbed the medallion. "Ouch!" Kovu dropped the lamp into Neverclaw's paw. " Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you." Kovu mouthed, "What's coming to you! Roar!" Neverclaw pulled out the second half of the medallion. He connected them, and the insect medallion began to , it flew out of Neverclaw's paw, scaring the horses, and wasoff towards the dunes. "Quick, follow the trip!" Neverclaw exclaimed. They all rode off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reached a large dune. It separated into two and the halves plunged into the dune, all that remained was two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune began to rise up, transforming into a giant leopard, with the glowing points serving as the eyes. Neverclaw grinned, "At last, after all my years of searching, the leopard of wonders!" Kovu roared, "Roar! Leopard of wonders!" Panic exclaimed, "By Bluestar!" Neverclaw called to them, "Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" Panic began to approach the leopard and it's giant head, which formed the entrance. He chuckled as he entered. "Roar, the lamp! Roar, the lamp!" Kovu shouted. Now that Kovu and Neverclaw were alone, Kovu opened up in normal english, "Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" Neverclaw put a claw to his lips and shushed him. Panic reached the leopard, named Sabor, but was blown away by the roar of Sabor's speaking. "Who disturbs my slumber?" She roared. Panic mumbled, "It is I, Panic, a humble imp thief." Sabor growled, "Know this. Only one may enter. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." Panic turned to Neverclaw with a questioning look, and he hissed, "What are you waiting for? Go on!" Panic hesitated, then moved one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he planted his foot down. Nothing happened. Relieved, he began his trek again. Then another roar came. He turned back, but the leopard's mouth slammed shut as the dune collapses to normal. All that were left are Neverclaw, Kovu, and the two separated halves of the medallion. "Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." The voice echoed as Kovu unburied himself from the sound, coughing as he did so. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it, look at this. Look at this. I'm zoo ticked off that i'm molted!" He jumped up on Neverclaw's shoulder. "Patience, Kovu. Patience. Panic was obviously less than worthy." Kovu said, extremely sarcastically, "Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred-I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob-" Neverclaw pinched his muzzle shut. "Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this… diamond in the rough." 


	2. One Jump Ahead

We cut to a rooftop, where an orange tabby kitten rushed to the edge, carrying a loaf of bread. He almost dropped it over the edge. A group of green creatures came out, shouting. One of them, a rather slender one with a yellow hat, shouted, "Stop! Thief!" Several more of the creatures came forward, holding swords. One with a blue top hat shouted, "I'll have your paws for a trophy, street rat!" Oliver looked back, then down, then at the bread, "All this for a loaf of bread?" He jumped down, shouting, "WOOOOAAAHHH!", landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing as he goes. Finally, he's nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a cocker spaniel named Lady reached out and slammed the shutters closed. Oliver slammed into the shutters and fell to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulled off the top layer of clothes and was about to enjoy his bread when a Felt member with a red hat named Trace shouted, "There he is!" A small Felt member with a round purple hat named Clover shouted, "You won't get away so easy!" Oliver murmured, "You think that was easy?" He looked at three hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, who were laughing at him. A felt member with an orange hat instructed his fellow group members, "You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him." The orange tabby, named Oliver, pulled a sheet over him and wrapped himself as a disguise. e rushed over to the hyenas and mumbled, "Morning, jokers." Shenzi snickered, "Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Oliver?" Oliver laughed, "Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught-" A hand yanked Oliver's shoulder and yanked him back. It was a Felt member with a dark green hat named Die. Oliver's disguise fell off. "I'm in trouble!" He yowled. "And this time…" Die snickered, just then a hissing was heard as a red lizard with black "whiskers" named Mushu came out, and then Die's hat was pulled down over his eyes. Mushu danced on Die's head, laughing. Oliver meowed, "Perfect timing, Mushu!" Mushu waved his hand, "Hello!" Oliver exclaimed, "Come on, let's get out of here!" Oliver ran and began singing,

Oliver: Gotta keep… one jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford

That's everything!

Oliver battled a felt member with a crowbar named Crowbar wielding a sword. He dodged a couple of swings from his crowbar, and then twisted his legs. Mushu raspberried Crowbar, then dodged a swipe from his crowbar. Crowbar swung at Oliver, but destroyed a barrel of Oliver ran off, Crowbar pulled a fish over his lower body to use it as a substitute for his legs. Oliver: One jump ahead of the lawmen That's all, and that's no joke These guys don't appreciate I'm broke! Oliver and Mushu scampered up a pile of barrels, then kicked one down on a Felt member named Stitches. Sawbuck: Riffraff! Matchsticks: Street rat! Eggs: Scoundrel! Biscuits: Take that! Oliver: Just a little snack, guys! Oliver scampered to the top of a platform. The felt members shook the platform back and forth, trying to knock him off. Quarters and Cans: Rip him open, take it back guys! Oliver: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts, You're my only friend, Mushu! A bunch of lionesses named Vitani, Kiara, and Sarafina yelled, "Who!?" Oliver jumped off the platform to certain death, only to grab Mushu's hands like an acrobat. The pair swung onto a harem, where the lionesses circled around them, singing, Kiara, Sarafina, and Vitani: Oh, it's sad Oliver's hit the bottom He's became a one-man rise in crime Mushu found a plate full of fruit and stuffed his mouth full like a chipmunk as Oliver ran into a brown lioness with red eyes and a stripe going down her head, neck, and back named Zira. Zira: I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em! Oliver: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat Tell you all about it when I got the time! Oliver and mushu exited. It cut to a pokemon named Machamp flexing to a crowd. The Felt members ran past. The scene cut to Oliver and Mushu behind the Machamp, matching his moves, until they made a mistake and were discovered. Oliver: One jump ahead of the slowpokes One skip ahead of my doom Next time gonna use a nom de plume. One jump ahead of the hitmen One hit ahead of the flock I think I'll take a stroll around the block. A chase sequence happened, in which Oliver and Mushu, pursued by The Felt, raced through a flock of sheep, and hurdled a dog named Pongo sleeping on a bed of nails, that Cans landed onto of him. Mushu disguised himself with jewels until a shopkeeper which is a dalmatian named Patch, discovered him. Crowd: Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Oliver: Mushu! Lady: Scandal! Oliver: Let's not be too hasty Oliver was surrounded by guards in front of a door. The door opened and a ghost with brown hair braids and glasses named Moaning Myrtle came out and picked him up. Moaning Myrtle: Still I think he's rather tasty Oliver tumbled away, then put his arm around Clover, acting like they're all chums. Oliver: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat Otherwise we'd get along! Felt: WRONG! They all jumped into a pile and fought. When they stopped, Oliver and Mushu were gone. They were sneaking away in barrels. They ran across a flaming pit, followed by the Felt, whose members hopped up and down, screaming in pain as they crossed the rocks. They passed a Pokemon named Mr. Mime, doing tricks. Then Mushu went back, and stopped the invisible barrier with a spit of fire and then took a sword. Mush advanced on the Felt, who retreated in fear. "He's got a sward!" Itchy exclaimed. Doze shouted, "You idiot- we've ALL got swords!" They all pulled out a sword. Mushu gently sat the sword down and then ran. Oliver and Mushu were once again surrounded, with Felt members coming from left and right. He jumped up and climbed a rope trick being done on the street, as the Felt members all crashed into each other. Oliver: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats! Crowd: Vandal! Oliver: One hop ahead of the hump! Crowd: Street rat! Oliver: One trick ahead of disaster Crowd: Scoundrel! Oliver: They're quick-but I'm much faster! Crowd: Take that! The Felt chased Oliver up a staircase into a room. He hopped onto a wooden elephant toy as it was knocked out the window. Oliver: Here goes, better throw my paw in Wish me happy landin' All I gotta do is jump! 


	3. One Jump Ahead Reprise

The Felt members followed Oliver out the window, but they go straight down to the street, and land in a pile with the sign "Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer." Oliver used a carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. Oliver and Mushu high-fived each other. "And now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right!" He broke the bread in two and gave half to Mushu, who began to eat. But Oliver looked over and saw too young lion cubs named Simba and Nala rummaging through the garbage for food. Oliver looks at them, then the bread, then at Mushu. "Oh-oh!" Mushu exclaimed, thinking he was in trouble. He took a big bite of his food, but Oliver got up and walked over to the cubs. Nala pulled her friend back. "Here, go on-take it." He gave the cubs some bread. They giggled with delight. Mushu tried to swallow his bite, but then looked guilty. He walked over to Simba and Nala and offered his bread to them. In delight, they licked him on the head. "Ah, don't- huh?" Mushu turned around as he spotted Oliver walking into the daylight, where there is a parade going on. Oliver peered over the shoulders of animals. He saw a tabby tom with ragged fur and amber eyes riding on a Pokemon named Ponyta. The cat is Tangle. Two ferals named John and Dave turned to each other as they watched him, "On the way to the palace, I suppose." barked John. "Another suitor for the princess." Dave nodded his head. Oliver was startled as two young Pokemon named Piplup and Pachirisu came running out from the alley. Piplup ran in front Ponyta, startling it. "Out of my way, ya filthy brat!" Tangle hissed as he began clawing the Pokemon, but Oliver jumped in front of them and took the hit. "Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" He exclaimed. "Oh-I teach you some manners!" Tangle exclaimed as he kicked Oliver into a mud puddle. The crowd laughed at him. "Look at that, Mushu. It's not every day you see a Ponyta with two rear ends!" Tangle stopped and turned back to Oliver. "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you." Oliver rushed Tangle, but the doors to the castle slammed shut in his face. "I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas. Come on Mushu, let's go home." Oliver made the climb to his home with the view, then tucked in Mushu for the night. Oliver: Riffraff, street rat. I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer Would they see a poor boy? No siree. They'd find out, there's so much more to me. He pulled back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace. "Someday, Mushu, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problem at all." 


	4. Princess Fluffy's Dream

There was a dissolve to the same shot during day. We cut to the interior of a chamber. The door bursted open and Tangle stormed in, missing the rear end of his fur. "I've never been so insulted!" A jack russell terrier named Spot walked up to him, "Oh, Prince Tangle. You're not leaving so soon, are you?" Tangle hissed, "Good luck marrying her off!" Spot began howling, "Oh, Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy!" Spot went off into the garden looking for his foster daughter. He found her, but was interrupted by Dancat, Fluffy's friend, who blocked him off. Dancat was surrounded in Tangle's clumps of fur. Spot grabbed the fur up quickly. "Confound it, Dancat! So this is why Prince Tangle stormed out!" Fluffy, the sleek pretty white she-cat with yellow eyes and a black back paw, plus a pink ribbon around her neck walked over. "Oh, father. Dancat was just playing with him, weren't you Dancat." Dancat purred, "Yep." He allowed Fluffy to nuzzle and lick her. "You were just playing with that snobby, self-absorbed Prince Tangle, weren't you?" "Yeah. He darn deserved it." Dancat purred as the two felines cuddled, enjoying the moment, until she looked up at the angry dog. "Ahem." Spot barked, "Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you…." Both animals said, "….must be married to a prince." They walked over to a cage containing a Pokemon named Swablu. "By your next birthday." Fluffy hissed, "The law is wrong." Spot barked, "You've got only three more days!" Fluffy growled, "Father, I hate being forced into this." She took the Swablu out and nuzzled it. "Swablu!" It chirped. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love." Spot replied, "Fluffy, it's not only this law." She handed him the Swablu, and he put it back in the cage. "I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for." Fluffy meowed back, "Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own." She swirled her paw in the water of a pond, petting a Finneon. "I've never had any real friends." Dancat looked up at her and hissed, "Is there a dark gray cat with sunglasses sitting here right now?" Fluffy purred, "Except you, Dancat." Satisfied, he went back to sleep. "I've never been outside the palace walls." Spot barked, "But Fluffy, you're a princess." Fluffy hissed, "Then maybe I don't want to be a princess." She splashed the water. "Oooohhh! Bluestar forbid you should have any daughters!" Dancat looked up and thinker for a second. Fluffy went to the Swablu cage and yanked open the door. The Swablu flew off into freedom. She watched it go. We cut once again to the interior of the chamber. Spot mumbled, "I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky." A shadow fell over him. He looked up startled and saw Neverclaw. "Ooh, oh. Ah, Neverclaw-my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom." Neverclaw and Kovu bowed, "My life is but to serve you, my lord." Spot barked, "It's this suitor business. Fluffy refuses to choose a mate. I'm at my wit's end." Kovu said in a parrot voice, "Roar! Wit's end." Spot chuckled, "Oh, ha ha. Have a steak, little Leo!" He pulled out a steak. Kovu looked terrified. Then Spot stuffed it in Kovu's mouth. Kovu grimaced as he tried to eat it. Neverclaw and Spot both laughed. "Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals." Kovu glared at him. "Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem." Spot wagged his tail, "If anyone can help, it's you." Neverclaw chuckled, "Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond." Spot turned around, "Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years." Neverclaw snickered, "It is necessary to find the princess a suitor." Neverclaw said the word "princess" with the accent on the second syllable, "cess". He turned his staff with a wolf head towards Spot. The eyes of the staff began to glow. The room darkened, Neverclaw's voice slowed down and deepened. Spot's eyes got a hypnotized look. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Spot repeated, "Everything…will be….fine." Neverclaw looked at him and meowed, "The diamond." Spot replied, "Here, Neverclaw. Whatever you need will be fine." Spot removed his ring and handed it to Neverclaw. The room returned to normal as Neverclaw pulled back the staff. "You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little toys." Spot remained hypnotized, "Yes…that'll be…pretty good." Neverclaw and Kovu exited. We followed them. When they were out of the room, the lion spat out the steak. Kovu growled, "I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting steaks…bam! Whack!" Neverclaw pulled a rope, which revealed a hidden entrance to his chambers. "Calm yourself, Kovu." Kovu just kept speaking, "Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!" Neverclaw was speaking over Kovu, "Soon, I will be sultan, not that addlepated twit." Kovu cackled, "And then I stuff the steaks down his throat! Ha ha!" The pair passed through a door and slammed it shut.

We dissolved to the exterior gardens at night. A shadowy figure walked through. We see it is Fluffy in disguise. She reached the palace wall, and then began to climb it. She was tugged from behind by Dancat. "You're… leaving?" he whimpered. Fluffy nuzzled him, "Oh, I'm sorry, Dancat. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you." She began to climb again. "Let me help." Dancat said as the dark gray tom assisted her up. He began to whine and whimper. "Good bye!" she yowled.


End file.
